supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Supernanny Monopoly: Electronic Banking 2
Supernanny Monopoly: Electronic Banking 2 is a game that released on May 13, 2012. On GameFlame's chart, it debuted at number 75 for the week ending June 2, 2012 and has peaked at number 15. It has spent 26 non-consecutive weeks on the chart and was ranked 52 on the 2012 year-end chart. Game boards New Features *Joshua Spaces ~ Players pick up Joshua Chance Cards with big disadvantages. Someone will get five cards, display them, then shuffle them, then the player who landed on the Joshua Space will pick a card. *Dice Block Spaces ~ Players pick up Dice Block Cards like 1-10 dice blocks, hover boots, 0-1 dice blocks, and 4-5-6 dice blocks. *Hover Boots Card ~ Allows that player to move wherever they want from up to six spaces away. *Joshua Zone ~ Loses half of their money if they roll a lower number than what number shows up on the sign. This event happens three times. *Special Zone ~ Players get $500K per count on both dice blocks. For example, if they tossed a 2 and a 5 which equal 7, they would get $3.5M. *New 6 game boards ~ New game boards that do not consist of closed figures. *Weapon Arrow Space ~ One of Joshua's Weapons show up. *Iron Ball ~ The second game board's weapon. After 20 spaces moved by players after passing the Weapon Arrow Space, the final player loses half of their money. *Ghosts ~ Horror Hauntyard's weapon. They move 3 spaces per turn. If it catches up to a player, he or she will lose half of their money. *Sushis ~ The fourth game board's weapons. They move 8 spaces per turn. If it catches up to a player, he or she will lose half of their money. *Fireball ~ The fifth game board's primary weapon. They move 4 spaces per turn. If it catches up to a player, he or she will lose half of their money. *Rising Magma ~ The fifth game board's secondary weapon. It rises twice at a time. If it reaches a player, he or she will lose half of their money. *Tsunami Gun ~ The sixth game board's weapon. It blows the nearest player to the nearest Tsunami Gun space. *Rocky Punch ~ They move a specific number of times. If it catches up to a player, he or she will lose half of their money. *Jackpot Machine ~ The player gets all the money in the jackpot machine. It is exclusive to the sixth game board. The player will get all the money in the jackpot machine if they land on a jackpot space. *Jackpot+ Space ~ Sixth game board exclusive. It adds permitted money to the jackpot machine. *Tsunami Gun Space ~ Nothing happens. The tsunami gun blows the nearest player to the nearest Tsunami Gun space. Cards Chance Cards *You won the New Jersey Pick 6 Lottery! Collect $1.5M! *Leap to Dice Block and Chance spaces the next turn! *Pay Day! Gain your money by 1.25x! *Great job! Go to special zone! *Excellent job! Collect $1M! *Go to special zone! *Nice! Go to special zone! *Go to the special zone! Wonderful! *Collect $1M! *Great job! Get 500K! *Collect $1.5M! *Double your money total! *Advance to the nearest dice block space! If you pass GO, collect $2.5M. *Collect $1M! *You won the New Jersey Cash 5 lottery! Collect $500K! *Advance to the special zone and collect $50K! *Collect $300K from each player! *Get to Box and move forward. If you pass GO, collect $2.5M. *Spend two turns in the special zone and collect $1M from each player! *WOW! Go forward 12 spaces! *Purchase two houses on any property you own for $600K/$1.4M/$2.2M/$2.8M! *Very lucky! Collect $3M and go to special zone! Joshua chance card refund! *Go to GO and collect $2.5M! *Collect $100K! Joshua Chance Cards *I'll grind you into chum if you don't pay each player $500K! *Here's what you do: give $500K to last place right this instant! *Stop your grumbling and don't be such a baby! Go to Joshua Zone and pay each player $300K! *Pay $500K to each player now! *Stop your grumbling! Hand over $2M! *I'm diving everyone's money and making it equal! *$1M ain't yours, give it up now. *Lend each player $300K! I double dog dare you to! *Surrender $1.5M or every waking moment for you will become a swarming torrent of pain and misery! *Pay each player $50K now! *Ohh, not so fast, buddy. Go to Joshua zone and pay up $200K. I dare you to. *Go to Joshua zone right this instant. *$100M Z-Money! Here's your $100K money! Take it! Surrender $100K! *Ohh, don't be such a baby! Gimme $1M! I double-dog dare you to. *Surrender a dice block to me right now!! *Move your tush to the Joshua zone! *Stop your grumbling! Surrender $250K to each player! Don't you like helping your friends? *Move your body to that Joshua zone. *Stop your whining, you're not a BABY! Pay each player $250K! *Give up a quarter of your money! *Gimme $3M! *This time, you're leaping to Joshua Chance Spaces the next turn! *Surrender all your special dice blocks now! *Go to joshua zone. I dare you to. Dice Block Cards *You get a 1-2-3 dice block! *You get a 1-2-3 dice block! *You got a 1-2-3 dice block! *You got a 1-2-3 dice block! *You get a 1-2-3 dice block! *You got a 1-2-3 dice block! *You get a 4-5-6 dice block! *You got a 4-5-6 dice block! *You got a 4-5-6 dice block! *Have a 4-5-6 dice block! *Have a 0-1 dice block! *You got a 5-6 dice block! *You got a 0-3-6 dice block! *You got a 1-3-5 dice block! *You got a 2-4-6 dice block! *You got a 3-4-5 dice block! *You got a 2-3-4 dice block! *Have a 1-10 dice block! You deserve it! *You got a 1-10 dice block! *You get a 1-10 dice block! *You got hover boots! *Excellent! You got hover boots! *Wow! You got hover boots! Shop Special Videos *Orla's 2010 Thanksgiving (Exceed 10 hours of play-time) *Orla's dinner: Taco with Lettuce (Complete level 10 of lair clearout) *Birou Family's funeral for Nicole's father (Play on Horror Hauntyard game board) *Orla's 2010 Halloween (Complete Horror Hauntyard in scenario mode) *Orla's 2010 Christmas (Exceed 30 hours of play-time) *Orla's 2011 New Year's Eve (Play Supernanny Monopoly: Electronic Banking 2 everyday for 14 days) *Orla's 2011 Fourth of July (Complete fifth game board in scenario mode) *Orla's 2011 Groundhog Day (Win 30 games) *Haidyn's Birthday Party (Complete scenario mode) *Birou Family Wedding (Complete lair clearout) *Kayla's Birthday Party (Succeed 48 hours of board games) *Orla's 2011 Easter (Succed 48 hours of Supernanny filmography) *Birou Family 2011 Vacation (Win 50 games) *Skyla's Birthday Party (Complete 75 achievements, buy 100 full episodes) *Orla at the Hospital (Complete all 100 achievements, buy all 138 full episodes) *A New Orla is Born (Complete all 100 achievements, buy all 138 full episodes) *Nicole's Wedding (Exceed 300 hours of play-time) *Brahm and Treat are Born Category:Games Category:Supernanny Monopoly Games Category:Electronic Banking Games Category:Sequels